His shooting Star
by FallingPixels
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a student attending Fairy Tail high realizes her feelings towards her best friend, Natsu Dragneel. She's known him since 3rd grade and will do /anything/ to get him to notice her. Will their relationship crumble or will they somehow build it back up? [[Title changed from IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND.]] —NatsuღLucy.
1. Notice me, Senpai!

**Note:** I'm sorry for not updating ''Living life to the fullest'' I've been thinking a lot and might stop typing that story because it's only gotten 3 reviews so far, but they motivated me so thank you, Bluerainst0rm, Anime-girl847, and Coolanime 14. You guys are the best. Anyway, I have this random muse to type up a Rapunzel Fanfiction with NaLu (of course). I'm still debating on whether I should or shouldn't do it.

Besides, I've been wanting to type up a new Fairy Tail Fanfiction. I'll try and update the other when I can because I'm using my Chromebook. I probably would've updated quicker if I was able to use my Flash drive, but the teachers won't let us use them. -w- So for my birthday, my aunt got me a Barnes & Noble gift card, which I received on 7/11/2014. It was a late birthday present from my aunt so I'm most likely going to run to the Fairy Tail books. When I did I found out they only had volume 40 and I'm on 42, chapter 359-so I just stood there, wondering what I was going to buy for 20 minutes. XD Then I picked up Negima! It's a really good book, but there's too much ecchi-

Well, whoever's reading, I hope you enjoy this story and make sure to check out Living life to the fullest if you haven't. For this story I'l most likely have it set to Lucy's Pov because it's about her and her relationship with Natsu and how she deals with her problems.

**DISCLAIMER:**** I** **don't own FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS.** I only own Electrafox Asuki and Muta Ryui so far. (Yes, unique names-)

Lucy's Pov~

A warm breeze autumn breeze teased my blonde hair as I approached the house, heading straight for the door I came to a abrupt stop. I was about to ring the doorbell when all of the sudden he stepped out looking a bit surprised. The breeze ruffled his _pink_ hair, yes pink. But whenever I said ''pink'' he'd just blurt out correcting me by saying it was _salmon_, but I didn't care. He waved a hand in front of my face, in an attempt to snap me out of spacing out. I blushed, taking a step back I gasped and remembered there were steps there, I reacted quickly by grabbing Natsu's tie. He stumbled forward a bit, luckily, he regained his balance and grabbed my wrist making me blush even harder; he didn't even notice me blushing.

Finally, he yanked me towards him, wrapping an arm around me, he opened his mouth to speak,

''What do you think you're doing?"

''I-I forgot about the steps-''

''Right,'' he brushed the situation off with a smile, ''klutz.'' Natsu whispered under his breath, loud enough for me to hear though. I pushed a way with a scowl on my face.

''For your information, Natsu Dragneel. I'm not a klutz!'' I hissed, clearly angry with him I stormed away in the direction of Fairy Tail high. He followed close behind with his bag in his right hand. When we got inside I opened my locker up to grab a few books then closed it shut to come face-to-face with none other than Levy.

''Lucy, where were you last night?" She fired at me causing me to let out a sigh.

''I was at home..''

''We went shopping without you!'' Her fist came in contact with Wendy's locker. Wendy was Natsu's little sister, and Romeo was his younger brother. Both were sick, leaving me to walk to school with a pyromaniac.

''I'm sorry?"

''Why didn't you text or call me?!" Levy roared as I opened the sliding door to our classroom. I ignored her complaining and resumed walking over to my desk and plopped myself down in it. My desk was near the back, away from the drama. Levy sat down next to me, going on about some book. That was the moment when Natsu entered the room, with a girl tagging along. She had long white hair and bright blue eyes. Lisanna. She wore the same blue school uniform, with the same blue ribbon that's tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse.

She was talking to Natsu about something but I couldn't hear and didn't really want to hear so I looked out the window, resting my head on my right hand. A sigh escaped my lips. Not noticing, Natsu came up behind me with a grin then jabbed his two pointer fingers into my sides making me jump and blush like a mad person.

''Don't do that!" I huffed and turned around to look at him to see Lisanna still by his side. The blush that coated my cheeks was now gone, leaving me confused on what was going on right now.

''What are you going to do about it?" Natsu asked, glancing over at the smiling girl next to him. I ignored his question. ''I can't walk home with you. I have a soccer meeting..'' He rubbed the back of his neck.

''Oh, okay, I'll walk home by myself.'' I smiled. Although, my unrequited love for Natsu had skyrocketed I managed to stay calm. 10th grade felt like hell anyway.

''Great.'' He said before sitting down in front of me. Erza walked in and sat down next to Levy along with Mira. The three match makers. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. A girl I never seen before stepped into the class, sitting down in the front row. Her long blonde hair was tied up in pigtails, the ends of her hair were amber, giving her a flame-like look and her eyes were an icy blue. I heard a few girls in the back talking about her, staying her name was Electrafox. I just ignored them and pulled out the novel I was working on.

A flash of green hair rushed over to the whiteboard in a hurry with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. She stuck the pen in her mouth and began writing equations on the board with a red marker. Then she hurried over to the people in the front and gave them a random amount of papers then waited to see if there were any extras. Luckily, there weren't or else I'd have to walk up to the front of the class and hand them to her. Bisca then walked back over to the stand, placing her clipboard on it and began shouting out names.

''Electrafox?''

The blonde raised her hand, ''here.''

''Natsu.''

''Here.''

Now you get the message. Once she was done, she began talking about equations again and I just started drawing a bunch of Pikachu on my paper then folded it into a paper crane. Natsu turned around to look at me with a smile, I couldn't help but smile as well. Damn his smile is contagious!

''What are you doing to your paper?" He asked poking the now paper crane with his pencil.

''I dunno. Got bored of writing down the equations..''

''And I thought you stopped with the paper cranes-''

I cut him off, ''Nope!~'' I said in an ecstatic way still smiling. I realized the smile disappeared from his face and was replaced with a frown. Did I say something wrong?

''You're going to fall behind at this rate.''

''Says the five year-old,'' I snapped, soon regretting it a bit, ''look, I'm smarter than you. I choose to be lazy.''

''You smarter than me? That's absurd!''

''You want to bet?" I asked. He gave me a weird look, but shook his head, answering ''no''.

Natsu turned around and went back to writing down the equations on his paper. I looked up and over at Electrafox. She was already finished with her worksheet; she pulled out a book ignoring the shocked looks she received from the other kids. Even though I've known Natsu since 3rd grade, in 8th grade he gave Lisanna his button instead of me. Maybe it was because he considered me as a childhood friend. My chocolate brown orbs flicked over to Lisanna who sat on the right side of the room near Mira and Erza.

Jealousy boiled inside of me, causing a crimson blush to appear on my cheeks. I tried my best to calm down but nothing worked so I just face-desked. Hard. Natsu didn't bother turning around to see if I was okay. I stood up earning looks from Erza, Levy and Cana. Bisca-sensi just continued writing down problems for the class to solve. Natsu didn't even glance over at me. I felt an excruciating pain in my chest, as if my heart was being squeezed by sharp talons of some kind, icy cold to be precise.

In the next few minutes I was sitting between two vending machines with an apple juice box clutched in one hand as I ripped the straw off and removed the wrapper within seconds. I opened my mouth letting the straw rest on my tongue as I nipped on a part of the straw, while sipping. Ten minutes later, Gray approached the machine on the left. He seemed to not notice me so I kicked his leg causing him to jump back in pain, and with a surprised look on his face.

''Hey, Gray,'' I said between sips, ''you aren't wearing a shirt.'' I laughed, almost choking on my juice, he left to find his shirt. I stood up just when Juiva walked by with a serious face. When she seen me I backed away with my hands protecting my face.

''Does Juvia's love rival know where Gray-sama is?"

''He just left to look for his shirt.'' I told her sweat-dropping nervously while pointing towards the way the stripper went. Juvia then dashed away down the hallway in a hurry. I let out a sigh of relief and pushed the bathroom door open, pulling out my phone I received a text from Levy asking where I was since it'd been past 15 minutes. Seconds later I got a text from Natsu asking the same question.

_[Blondekeymaster]: Why should I tell you?_

_[Pinkdragonslayer]: Levy's bugging me and it's pissing me of come back or I'll have her come and get u._

_[Blondekeymaster]: Nice grammar, and no. I'm not going back. Leave me alone, like you always do._

_[Pinkdragonslayer]: Well excuse me. I don't ignore you. Either u come back here or else I have her come find u. Bisca's getting suspicious rite now._

_[Blondekeymaster]: Well, she has to find me first._

_[Pinkdragonslayer]: Trust me, she will._

_[Blondekeymaster]: Fuck off._

I turned my phone off feeling something wet roll down my cheeks. I placed my hands on my cheeks, then removed them. Just tears. Right then the door to the bathroom opened, the person walked over to my stall and kicked to stall door, clearly pissed. It was Levy.

''Open the door, Lucy!''

I unlocked the stall and opened it to stare into her brown eyes which were full of fury. She dragged me out into the hallway and started talking again. I just ignored her. Little did I know, a boy with white hair turned the corner, heading straight for us, unfortunately my back was to him and he had his phone out along with a juice box. He was reading the text on his phone. As he came to a stop, he crushed the juice box in his hand. That's when I felt something cold splash on my neck, making it's way down my back. I turned around to gasp seeing that he was right behind me with the juice box that had exploded onto my back. I heard two girls snicker at me as they walked by. Muta Ryui. I looked into his brown eyes for a second, then read the sign on his head, on the right above a scratch he got a few days ago from being in a fight. He didn't do or say anything. He just proceeded walking to his class as if nothing happened.

Levy took me back into the bathroom and gave me a spare shirt she had. Then we headed back to class. Bisca-sensei gave me a warning for slipping out of the class without permission. At least Muta wasn't in my class.

XXX

I watched as Natsu exited the classroom with Lisanna as if they were in a hurry. I rolled my eyes and shoved my homework into my chocolate brown bag then headed home. When I got inside I seen a note saying my mother was out and I was home alone with Virgo, my maid. She asked me how my day was but I brushed her off as well. Just like I did with Levy. Speaking of her, I got another text from her asking me if I wanted to go shopping. I let out a groan then started typing away:

_[Blondekeymaster]: I don't feel like going.._

_[Levyawesomerthanyou]: Why not?_

_[Blondekeymaster]: I just don't want to. Maybe some other day. I promise._

_[Levyawesomerthanyou]: Fine. Next week?_

_[Blondekeymaster]: Sure, whatever._

_[Levyawesomerthanyou]: Next week, Wednesday._

_[Blondekeymaster]: Okay, okay alright._

And with that, our conversation ended. I put my phone on the counter, next to the microwave then opened the fridge. I opened the fridge and pulled out two tubs of ice cream. Heading for my room I walked past the stairs to only stop when I see Virgo standing at the bottom of the stairs, not saying a word.

''Virgo..'' I started. She turned around to bow, her chains rattled at her movement.

''Yes, Princess?"

''Would you like to eat some ice cream with me?"

Her lips morphed into a smile as she nodded. The pink headed maid made her way up the steps while I waited patiently for her even though the tubs of ice cream felt cold against my arms. It wasn't like I had anything important to do. When she finally reached me, we headed for my room.

''Princess, how was your day?" She repeated making me flinch.

''It was horrible. You know Muta? Well, he squeezed his juice box and orange juice got all over me, so Levy gave me her spare shirt. It's kinda small..'' I sweat-dropped nervously.

''Do you know why he did it?" She asked opening her mouth and shoved the spoon inside; she repeated this, becoming a bit impatient.

''I don't know.''

''Hm. Well had to have a reason to do it or else he wanted to make fun of you.''

''But I barely talk to people like him!'' I protested shortly after stuffing my face with ice cream.

''That's true - shouldn't you be doing your homework, Princess?"

''I know, I know.'' I replied, brushing her off, ''Do you think Natsu will notice me?"

''Maybe he has and just doesn't want to hurt you or anything.''

''I won't get hurt. I'm suffering right now.''

She finished her tub of ice cream and picked mine up as well then she scurried out of my room as if she was in a hurry like Natsu and Lisanna. Today was just the beginning of my problems. I opened up my bag to toss most of the things onto my chestnut colored desk where my imac was. I glanced over at the computer after throwing myself at the chair that was there. I turned the monitor on and waited for the screen to turn blue.

I realized I still hadn't changed out of my school uniform, but only shrugged it off. My great dane, Plue trotted over to me and sat down, he tilted his head to the right then shifted to the left. I just ignored him like I did with Levy and Virgo. The screen went blue as I placed my right hand on the mouse. I typed in my password then continued to Google chrome. I clicked on the URL then typed in Facebook, clicked on the screen a few more times then my account appeared. I had 6 messages, 257 friend requests. I've never accepted on request. I scrolled through my news feed to see a status Natsu made, he made sure to include Lisanna. I'd been home for 30 minutes and came online to see this. Just no. My brown eyes flicked over to my chat, ignoring the fact that Natsu was online, like always. I continued scrolling through my news feed only to be stopped by a message Levy sent me.

_[Levy McGarden]-3:66 PM: Hey, I'm bored. Can me and Cana come over?_

_[Lucy Heartfilia]-3:37 PM: Sure. Go ahead._

_[Levy McGarden]-3:37 PM: We'll be over in a few._

_[Lucy Heartfilia]-3:38 PM: Okay._

I closed her chat window and clicked on Juvia's asking her what she was doing.

_[Juvia Loscker]-3:39 PM: Watching Gray-sama from my window._

I reopened Levy's window to find myself typing again.

_[Lucy Heartfilia]-3:40 PM: Bring your laptops because we're playing AK. Also, bring your notes for next week's test. I'd like to study a bit until Tuesday._

I then switched back to Juvia's chat window.

_[Lucy Heartfilia]-3:41 PM: Get on AK, tell Erza and Mira to get on too. If they can._

_[Juvia Loscker]-3:41 PM: Why? Are we going to level up or defeat bosses?_

_[Lucy Heartfilia]-3:42 PM: How about we do both? Cana and Levy are coming over to my house so they'll be over in a bit._

I was about to press enter when I heard talking. I then deleted the part of the message I was planning on sending and put:

-scratch that. They're already here.

I hit enter with my pinky finger and watched as Plue ran out of my room to greet Levy and Cana at the door.

Yup. I'm an online gamer.

I followed close behind Plue with a bag of chips in on hand and my phone in the other hand. I was about to turn left when I found Cana and Levy standing there with their laptops tucked away under their arms. I smiled for some weird reason, then led them to my room. Once we got inside the room the two hopped onto my bed without another word the three of use typed away. I opened up 'Ignite' and went back to Facebook to respond to Juvia's message,

[Lucy Heartfilia]-3:55 PM: We're getting on right now to raid some dungeons.

**Note once again***: Please leave a review, I do this on my own time and it usually takes a while for me to come up with these things, so please? 3


	2. Life sucks

**Note: **Yes, the first chapter was short. They might stay that way until my mother buys me a computer, since I've become addicted to Aura Kingdom now. The only way for me to get on the internet so I can upload chapters was me using my grandmother's laptop. I was helping her move things out and selling things to make it easier, since she's moving to this new apartment an all. Not the best excuse, but at least I have one. XD So now, if I want to upload stories and chapters I have to sit outside or else quickly upload a file from my Google Docs and make sure it successfully uploads or else it takes longer than usual. Also, I'll try to update every weekend for you guys and yeah-

I've been getting weird muses lately and my Fairy Tail muse is surpassing those, luckily. I still need time to put 'Living life to the fullest' into order, if you have an idea please don't hesitate to PM me. I don't get many messages so if you feel like you're annoying me, you aren't. Also, I'm sorry if there are some spelling errors. I have nails that I don't cut, so I have to make sure I hid the right keys. XP

This chapter goes to, PureDestiney03-Garra'sGirl, xlyphiechanx, and MagicalNinja. Thank you for your amazing reviews! Kawaiisweet23, Shievi, JollyRancherYum219, thank you for following my story! And Gaurdian Of The Dark, thank you for favoriting my story. It means a lot to me since it takes me a while to come up with these stories & chapters.~

AnimePro, AyeeeitsCoco, Castle1997, Generalhyna, JcL107, JessiRabbit, bladzesword, bluerainst0rm, , and 10 thank you for following my other story.~

Cyfeb 2013, Artemis Queen of the Night, Night-Shadow Child, Seddie star, Skorolina, Wacko12, nico2883, and xRedHoodiex thank you, as well.~

Generalhyna, MagicalNinja, nico2883, XM4RIN4X thank you for putting me in your author Favorites list.

TheWriterWithHalfABrain, XM4RIN4X, Generalhyna, bluerainst0rm, Castle1997, MagicalNinja, 10 thank you for putting me in your Alert list.

I'm not so sure if I'll update my first story for a while-

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS.** **If I did, I'd have NaLu everywhere.** I only own Electrafox Asuki and Muta Ryui so far.

Lucy's Pov~

The next day was the worst day of my life. I was walking in the hallway with Levy when I seen Lisanna with Natsu, standing near a window. It was raining. She smirked and leaned forward, showing her cleavage, making Natsu blush a bit and look away while rubbing the back of his neck. She then went back to standing. I had good enough hearing to hear their conversation, but not the beginning since I wasn't listening. Levy continued walking without me even though she knew I wasn't following her; she opened the door to our class and slipped inside without a word. She did have a book out in front of her though. Typical Levy. She may be sweet, but she's tougher than she seems. Don't underestimate the bookworm.

Muta leaned against the wall, watching people walk by. His tanuki-like black eye rings made him look as if he didn't care about anything. (Yes, just like Gaara from Naruto, but Muta's hotter than him since he's kinda a pale and he has white hair, which is considered blonde-) It seemed as if he just wanted to leave the school. His eyes flicked over to me causing me to puff out my cheeks with an annoyed look on my face. _What in the hell is he staring at? No one notices me. **No one. **_I just looked away and continued listening to the conversation.

''Are you walking me home today?" The silver-haired beauty asked with a smile.

Natsu just grinned his signature grin, which slowly disappeared, ''I'm sorry. I have to walk home with Lucy today..''

Lisanna's smile didn't vanish, she just leaned forward, showing her cleavage, like I said earlier. She smirked. ''Aww..come on. It's raining and I don't have an umbrella.''

Natsu blushed and looked away rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. ''Well, it's not like she needs me or anything. So, sure. I'll walk home with you.''

She stood back up, and dragged him into the classroom by his scale-like scarf. I watched as the door closed. Muta brushed past me, but stopped. He didn't turn around,

''I'm sorry.'' He then turned around to look at me with his expressionless face. A girl with long purple hair stood a few feet behind him with heartbreak written all over her face. Something warm pressed against my lips. I scrunched up my nose and pushed away with wide eyes. It took me a minute to process what was happening. M_uta Ryui had kissed me…_Muta stared at me then looked behind his shoulder to see the girl with purple hair run down the hall with tears in her eyes.

''W-why did you kiss me?" I hissed pulling out my house keys, pointing them at him. He just rolled his eyes,

''I needed to get her off my back. She was weighing me down...'' He paused.

''What happened?" I asked slowly lowering my keys.

''My girlfriend cheated on me...that's why I squeezed that juice box, but I didn't mean for it to get onto your shirt.''

''Oh, right..'' _What am I doing? I can't fall for him already! Sure, I've known him since 6th grade, but come on!_ I swallowed the lump in my throat then continued, ''Um, can you walk me home after school? It's raining and all, plus Natsu's taking Lisanna...''

Muta looked back at me, ''How can people put up with you?"

''Can you go die in a hole?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. ''Besides, you're the one kissing girls' you barely know!''

''I know you though.''

''You never talk to me. Also, I prefer to be alone.'' I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance. I crossed my arms over my chest with a slight blush coating my cheeks.

The male rolled his eyes once again and pinned me against a wall. I couldn't help but blush. That was the moment when Natsu stepped out of the room, spotting us. A low growl sounded from his throat as he walked up to Muta, shoving him out of the way to stare at me.

''Lucy, is he bothering you or something?" Natsu asked, returning his attention to the white-haired boy with black markings on his forehead.

''No, he isn't actually.'' I pushed past Natsu to link arms with Muta, smiling. ''He's taking me home since you're taking Lisanna. I hope you two have fun.'' I hissed. Muta looked didn't care since he wasn't really paying attention - or maybe he was..Natsu's eyes widened at the words that came out of my mouth.

''How did you-''

''Oh, I hear everything, Natsu Dragneel.'' I grinned, trying to get rid of the tension I was sensing between the two males. The pinkette stepped towards the white-haired male with a serious look on his face. Muta just gave him his regular look, not really caring.

''If you hurt her I'll kill you, understand?" Natsu spat, pissed.

''It's not like I'm dating her, so calm down, flame-brain.'' Muta shot, making Gray fall backwards while Loki watched with wide eyes from their door.

''Gray, it looks like Muta's replaced you.'' I giggled, covering my face with my hands. Natsu then dragged Gray and Loki away to talk to them about what just happened. I sighed. _What now? Will he ask me to be his girlfriend or what? And if he does will I say yes?_ I shook my head to clear the thoughts. Muta grabbed my wrist making me look back at him.

''Hm?"

''I'll be waiting near the front if you want me to walk you home today.'' He said before letting go of my wrist to walk away, leaving me alone in the hallway. I rushed over to my class and opened the door to see Bisca-sensi writing on the whiteboard. Sitting down, I pulled out a book and began reading to pass the time.

XXX

An hour into my book, I looked out the window and watched as the rain splattered droplets of water onto the window, making it kind of blurry. Electrafox sat in the back this time, a few spots away from me. Speaking of her she was competing against Erza for Student council president even though we all know, Erza will probably win in the end, in result of Electra becoming Vice president. I groaned into my hand just as Natsu came back into the room with an irritated look on his face. _Why does he care that I was talking to Muta? It's not like he really cares, because if he did, he would've given me his button. Hell, he would've asked me out on a date! _I face-desked, like I did the other day, but not hard. I didn't want to have to leave the room and get a damn ice pack from the nurse, Porlyusica. She claims to hate humans even though she_ is_ one after all.

_Why does our generation have to be fucked up?_ I groaned and sat back up, with an annoyed look. _Why am I even here? I can just pretend to have a cold and skip school- _I then walked out of the classroom like I did yesterday. I seriously needed something else to do besides read. I spotted Wendy but I didn't say anything since she seemed to be in a hurry along with Romeo. I heard about Natsu talking about his two cousins, Sting and Rogue. I seen them once, but that was a while ago...Sting attended Sabertooth with Rogue and Minerva. I stood in a corner, with my arms crossed over my chest. _How can I trust anyone here? _I rushed over to the bathroom, right when Levy poked her head out of her class making me stop dead in my tracks.

''...Lucy Heartfilia, stay away from that bathroom or I'll kick your face!'' She hissed sending a shiver down my spine. I nodded and sprinted down the hall, passing the classroom. I ran down the stairs to only bump into Muta once again.

''What are you doing, stalker?"

''I'm not a stalker, so shut up, ghost-face!'' I pushed past him, annoyed again.

Makarov walked past us, giving me a look that told me to shut up or go to detention. I followed Muta up the stairs, close behind since I didn't want to get yelled at. Laxus, Makarov's grandson was surrounded by a bunch of people, causing the principle to rush over with Laki and Kinana on both his sides. The two purplenettes' broke the fight up within seconds.

Before I knew it school was over. I found myself pushing past everyone else in the halls, desperate to get out of school. I spotted Muta easily because of his white hair and tanuki-like eye rings. He didn't really acknowledge my presence, no one really does…

XXX

''So what's with the sign on your head?" I asked trying not to sound weird or anything.

''It's my birthmark.''

''Are you sure it isn't paint-?" I stopped to watch him turn around and face me. I tried rubbing off the markings with my fingers but it was no use. This dude really had a birthmark that says ''love'' on his forehead, ''well fuck-''

''I told you.'' He then randomly grinned. I swear I almost jumped out of my skin-that grin came out of no where.

''So what's with the girl you chased away?"

''I'd rather not talk about it...'' That was the last thing I heard him say before hopping up the steps. I turned around to thank him, but he just continued walking as if nothing happened. I opened the door, rushed to my room and crashed on my bed with a groan.

**Note:** Again, if you're only viewing that's okay, but I'd love it if you leave a review. I know I'm not the best author so give me a chance. I have at least 77 stories to type if I ever want to catch up to Laynapanda. At this rate I might not be able to tho-just make an account. Like, seriously is it _that _hard for you to click 'Facebook', 'Twitter' or 'Gmail'? Come on guys. Damn. From now I might ask a few people to read through this before posting it since I've been noticing a bunch of spelling errors. (Damn Chromebooks-) I'm supposedly spelling: Don't, I've, I'm, they're and a few other words incorrectly. Wtf dude, just no. I don't suck at spelling I just type too fast because of my long nails. -w-

Every chapter I upload will be in the 3,000 word-range since I'm trying to catch up with school. (Yes, I'm a slow worker.) I'll work on possibly a 15,000 word chapter. _P__ossibly._

And from now on I'll be updating once a week on Fridays, and Fridays only. I might do a Kirito and Asuna oneshot, but it depends if I finish my 4 assignments. So, in Anime & Manga club on Tuesday we watched RWBY and I totally got addicted to where I made a Multi-rper account since I might lose my muse for Ruby then I'll want to change to something else. I kinda want a Ruby's cloak now. ;A; I have 10 accounts total, on Facebook. Only one was disabled by Facebook and that was one of my Erza accounts. ewe Facebook's on it's period again-anywayyyyyyyy, look at me rant. XD Pwease leave a review, won't chu? 33

_(I think this is the longest note I've ever left-)_


	3. Red like Roses

**Note: **I'm kinda mixing RWBY into this since I have a weird muse so I decided to type this, lel. I got bored over the weekend so yeah. I don't have much to say at all. Facebook's on it's period again, deleting the best Roleplayers there and stuff. If they keep doing it they'll lose money. XP

I'm throwing Lucy into an unknown academy, Electrafox will also be attending and you'll find out that she's not exactly herself..this isn't a crossover. I kinda hate crossovers so yeh. I'll also be including some lyrics in here. owo

For some reason I feel like my boyfriend's trying to avoid me in some way or get rid of me. Like, I love him and all but I'm not planning on giving him all of my trust to only have it ripped to shreds. I learned the hard way. If he's not who he says he is, I'll probably flip a table and if he really is trying to get rid of me then that's just fucked up. ewe

And if he's cheating on me I'm not sure I can live in a world full of liars. I can't just plan my life out with someone to only have it thrown away. Maybe I'm overreacting. We've only been dating for what now? 2 or 3 weeks-

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's Pov~<strong>

The days have become colder so momma bought me a red cloak to wear. Everyone stares at me like I'm crazy or something. Lately I've been having these nightmares non-stop of me with this huge weapon and some deformed beasts surrounding me. I was wearing all black with the same red cloak momma bought me, but that was when I woke up. Then when I went back to sleep it replayed over and over again, not allowing me to see what happened in the end. Did I escape? Did I die? I shook the thought away, putting my hair in a ponytail since it was longer than before. Maybe I should cut my hair - it'd probably look good anyway. I rushed into the classroom without talking to Natsu since he was kinda annoying the fuck out of me. I missed Thursday, so I knew I had to take that day. I was totally unprepared as well.

I opened the door to the classroom and walked in with Levy trailing behind carrying two bags. I told her to only carry one around since they're having us walk to our classes today. Before I stepped in I turned around to face the bluenette with a frown.

''Levy-chan, are you sure you can handle carrying those bags? They look, well, um, kinda heavy...'' I whispered.

''Lucy, I'm fine.'' She puffed her cheeks with determination. I just rolled my eyes and stomped into the room. Ever since momma bought me this cloak it's the only bright thing that's caught anyone's attention other than Electra's icy blue eyes staring straight into your soul. I wasn't trying to attract attention, my momma made me wear it anyway...lately I haven't seen Muta, or maybe I'm just too 'busy' to actually search for him. My Physical science teacher ended up leaving my mother a message, insisting that I should go to tutoring Monday which I don't want to do. Momma wasn't upset or anything, she didn't care either. When I woke up this morning I swear I did not want to come at all. Sometimes I wish I could just burn all the schools down. Fuck society.

XXX

English - Let's read some fucking books and decide what to put on our damn plot charts. I totally ignored the teacher by pulling out a book and began reading. _Who gives a shit about this stuff? Like seriously…_

Introduction to Algebra - All we do is sit on computers and type away, on a website that's called Apexvs- (Yes, this is a real website-).

Interior design - I'm just gonna sit and read-

Study hall - Let's actually get a few things done so I won't have to go to GIFT (Get It Finished Today) lunch.

GIFT Lunch - Finish some random worksheets and eat fucking PB & J-

Sports and Fitness - Oh, yeah let's run around in damn circles.

World Geography - What just happened in this class-?

Physical Science - Let's blush up a storm-

After school I managed to get into the Chorus room without being spotted. I wrote some lyrics I wanted to try out so I put my bags down and pulled out the piece of paper I wrote it on and began,

_**Red like Roses - RWBY**_

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest. _

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by the royal test. _

_Black, the beast descends from shadows. _

_Yellow beauty burns, gold.~ _

That was the moment when I realized Natsu standing there by the door. I picked up my things and shoved him out of the way, running down the hallway trying my best to avoid him and Lisanna who had caught up with him when I stepped out the door. He ignored what the silver haired beauty was saying, and continued watching me until I turned right and pushed the doors open. _What was he thinking? What an idiot! _I puffed out my cheeks, relieved that I could walk home by myself. Levy followed me though. She didn't say anything; she already had her nose buried in a book. The first thing I wanted to do when I got home was sleep. Walking 1.3 miles every day for an entire week was exhausting. _Just wait till it gets colder..._I stopped in my tracks. _Is she still carrying those two bags…? _I waited until she bumped into me so she'd have to look up and see what she ran into.

''Still carrying those bags, I see.'' I gestured to the bags on either sides of her, ''C'mon fork 'em over.''

She stared at me for a moment, as if I was crazy, indeed I was and still am, then handed the bags over to me letting out a sigh.

''I don't see why you have to carry them. I was fine by myself.''

''No, you weren't.'' I frowned, noticing Natsu slowly walking over to us with Lisanna still by his side. _What next? Teacher's pet? I like her, but right now, I'm hurting._

''Hey, Levy.'' Natsu said, not acknowledging my presence for the millionth time. I just rolled my eyes and continued walking until Lisanna jumped in front of me, stopping me for a few seconds. _What in the fuck is she looking at? _I asked myself. I pushed past her, uncomfortable under her gaze. Her blue eyes reminded me of Electra's. Cold, yet filled with light. I looked over my shoulder to see her smiling. _The fuck-?_ I shook my head, puffing my cheeks out a bit. At least Natsu didn't say anything-

''I see you aren't talking to _Muta_, Lucy.'' It seemed like he was about to grin…

''...''

''Why aren't you gonna say anything?" He asked, walking next to me while Lisanna tagged along with Levy, pestering the small bookworm.

''Natsu, leave me alone like you always do. The last thing I need is you and your sarcasm. I haven't seen Muta for a while now.'' I glared at the pinkette. _Is he trying to piss me off?_

Without a warning, Natsu wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back towards him, ''What do you think you're doing, idiot?!'' I hissed as he turned me around, while the others continued walking as if nothing happened. I caught a glimpse of Lisanna watching us with a blush on her cheeks, but then turned away. Natsu rested his chin on my head with his eyes closed. I just stood there. Shocked. My face turned red as my scarlet hood fell off my head. I hid my face in his chest as tear rolled down my bright red cheeks.

''Luce, I'm not ignoring you, ya know.'' He pulled away, wiping my tears away.

''Ugh, yes you are.'' I bit his finger, causing him to let out a moan. We both stared at each other with wide eyes. I ran ahead, leaving him behind to catch up with Levy so Lisanna and Natsu could go back to talking to each other. Natsu didn't talk to Lisanna, he kept up with my pace though. Little shit. I let out a sigh and stopped.

''Natsu, why can't I be your girlfriend?" I blushed harder than I ever had in my entire life.

''Luce, you can't be my girlfriend.'' It felt as if a spear, wrapped in ice pierced my heart.

''W-what did you just say?"

''You _can't _be my girlfriend.'' He repeated it, but in my head it continued.

''How come?"

''You just can't.''

''Oh, I see.'' I then pushed him off to the side while I continued speed-walking with Levy by my side.

XXX

The first thing I did when I got home was passed out on my bed. The dream repeated once again, but it finally ended.

* * *

><p><em>I stood in the middle of a snowy tundra-like forest with only few trees. There were huge shadows, which looked like animals, so I pulled out my weapon, opening it up and placing the handle on the icy cold ground. I wasn't risking my life no matter what, but my life kinda was on the line...something that was black with red eyes descended from the shadows, letting out a low growl. I shifted Crescent Rose to the blade instead, shooting a few bullets at the wolf-like animal, turned around and hit the one who'd snuck up behind me while I was moving my weapon into a different position with my handle and moving out of the way before it attacked. There were at least a few, some looked weak. Maybe I should go for the weak ones...it sounded as if someone was playing on the drums, hitting them once every three seconds. I then remembered my lyrics. <em>

''_**Red like Roses **__fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.'' I sung, swinging my weapon to only give one of the wolves a scratch. My eyes sparkled with determination as I held Crescent Rose out to one side, balancing it so I could hit the wolf in the right spot. I dodged it's attack, half thrusting half swinging the weapon at the wolf, stabbing it in the face I watched as it fell to the ground, but burst into shards…? No. They weren't shards nor pixels. They were petals. Rose petals. I took my hood off, quickly noticing my hair was short I freaked out. My hair-it's gone. Mother of Mavis when did I cut my hair? I was going for a Rapunzel look! I pouted, crossing my arms just as a wolf tried swiping at me. I blocked it somehow just by crossing my arms since my weapon's blade was near where the beast planned on attacking giving the beast a deep wound before I finished it off with another swing._

''_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by the royal test.'' I turned to face another which was a few feet away, shooting at least 5 bullets at it before it fell and turned into a bunch of rose petals, just like the first. I somehow managed to run up to one and gave it a bloody nose since I seen scarlet liquid soaking into it's black fur. I ran around the black furred beast, confusing it then striked again with Crescent Rose._

''_Black, the beast descends from shadows.'' One that seemed to be bigger than the other's, lingered in the shadows, but slowly stepped out. It's red eyes gleaming in the moonlight._

''_Yellow beauty burns, gold.'' I let out a huff, making white puffs dance in the air. This one's it, eh? I grinned, sprinting over to the boss-like wolf, hoping that the same move I used on the first one would work. Of course, it didn't. The wolf just threw me back a few feet, causing me to land on the cold hard ground, the snow melting off of my pink cheeks. My skin was slowly turning pale by each second. I must've been outside for a few hours or I was just really sensitive. I supported my body with my hands, slowly getting up I staggered forward a bit. Is this even a dream? My wounds hurt. I looked down at my ripped leggings and the sides of my dress along with my sleeves. At least none of them were deep or bad. I could continue. I needed to finish this once and for all. I narrowed my eyes locking my gaze on the beast and switched hands, so Crescent Rose was on my right side, but when I somehow slide under the wolf it caught my hood in it's jaws, flinging me into the air once again. This is my chance! I reloaded my weapon, firing a few shots before Crescent Rose came in contact with the wolf, finally finishing it off. When I stood back up I was surrounded by red rose petals. Why rose petals? Why not Sakura petals? The other wolves who'd been left there I could not see. Then everything went black._

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>This isn't a crossover, yet I'm feeling good about this chapter for some weird reason. ;A; For some reason I really hate crossovers now - have some NaLu feels.~ MuLa tho - I have to go with NaLu though. I don't do much OC x characters from any anime so yeh. It was exactly 12:00 AM on Tuesday when I finished this chapter. X'D

Please leave a review you wonderful stalkers.~


	4. I love you

**Chapter 4: **_**I love you…**_

**IN THE FIRST** 2 months of school, I managed to fail half of my classes due to my lack of putting effort into finishing my homework. Natsu and Muta didn't make my life any better. Whenever Natsu sees me with him he freaks out and gives me a lecture on how I should stay away from a playboy. I keep telling him we're only friends, but Natsu's just a fucking idiot and doesn't want to listen to anything I have to say. Since when did he own me? Muta has been acting strange lately. He's extremely cold towards me. I must've done something wrong. I'm not sure what though. I've been busy with homework and having a million dentist appointments, which kind of pisses me off. I have to go at least once a week and make sure to _actually_ brush my teeth or get all my teeth pulled out. They repeatedly told me I could be in the hospital since my tooth will cause problems in the future, but I didn't care. I wanted them to pull it out in the first place. I didn't want a root-canal. I didn't want to lay there in a fucking room surrounded by people, who shoved damn objects into my mouth. I felt relaxed when they pulled out my tooth though. I don't know why but I did.

I hopped out of bed and grabbed my ponytail, tying my blonde hair back into a bun before putting on my blue uniform. I heard the doorbell from downstairs, hoping it was Muta for some strange reason I ran down the stairs, almost falling in the process. My mother poked her head out and was talking to the person on the other side of the door. They seemed to be deep in conversation so I grabbed my bag and rushed out the back door. It would be only a matter of seconds before they found out I was gone. I turned my head to look over at the person who was talking to my mother. It had been Natsu. I scoffed, but resumed walking to school to only find him following behind me. I swear he was like a fucking stalker. Half of the places I went; he was there as well. Just give me a break will you?

I didn't say anything because I had nothing to say to the jerk anyway. He kind of hurt me. It was like he just came up and approached me, then stabbed me with a damn knife. He acted as if nothing happened those two months ago when I asked him why I couldn't be his girlfriend. Cana told me he was dating Lisanna, but now I don't care as much even though I have this weird feeling in my chest. It hurts… The only thing I could do was watch the one I love slip away from me because of my own foolish acts. He totally seen me as a little sister, a little girl, a _childhood friend_. I hesitated, stopping in my tracks. The pinkette seemed to take notice of this as he continued walking, turned around and stared at me like I was crazy. _I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to say anything to him anymore. He's the reason why I'm hiding all my emotions. Little fuck! _More like tall fuck. He _was_ taller than me. I knew I had a test to do today, but I wasn't so sure I was going to pass it anyway. After all I may seem smart, but I'm only average intelligence. I failed to complete all of my homework from Quarter 1, but I was sure determined to finish as much as I could this time. I wanted to prove my teachers they were wrong about me. The only way I can do it is by passing their class. Passing a class, huh?

I looked up at Natsu with my chocolate brown orbs which flashed. He grabbed my wrist and began dragging me to school. I swear I'm going to kill him one day. He'll regret laying a finger on me.

**XXX**

By the time we got to school the both of us split up. I watched as he greeted Lisanna by giving her a quick kiss while glancing over at me. I looked around, nervous and confused until I seen familiar male with white hair walk past me. I locked arms with him. He seemed confused at first but went along with it, shrugging it off. I just wanted to stay home in bed curled up under the sheets with my dog sleeping near the edge of my bed. I heard Natsu let out a low growl while staring at us. Muta raised an eyebrow at him then smiled. The two males ended up fighting, dragging me into all of it. I was able to get them to stop fighting, but I didn't know who to tend to first. Choosing between the two didn't seem that hard so I stepped over to my right while staring at Natsu. For some reason I began to tear up. Before any of my tears could roll down my cheek, Muta pulled me into a hug. I hid my face in his chest while the two males stared at each other. In a matter of seconds, Muta picked me up and headed towards the nurse. The only thing I heard come out of Natsu's mouth was:

''Luce...''

I was so confused. My fatigue was real. All I could do was toss and turn in the bed the nurse had told me to lay in. Muta sat in a chair next to me, refusing to leave my side. He reminded me of Plue. I looked up at him and stuck out my tongue to only have him copy the gesture I had made. Why was I falling for some playboy? I mean sure Natsu has Lisanna, but he doesn't need to get ticked off just because I'm getting closer to Muta. I had also gotten close to Electra, the girl who ended up with Vice president of the student council instead of President. I passed out within the next hour to find Muta sleeping next to me. I thought he would've went back to class by now. I sat up and stretched, waking up the sleeping male next to me. His brown eyes opened in an instant.

''Do you want me to take you to class?" He asked, sounding a bit worried even though he didn't show much of his emotions.

''Sure. I have nothing else to do,'' I smiled as the both of us walked out the door.

Once we were in the halls of the school we were quiet. There wasn't really anything to talk about anyway. He grabbed my hand and intertwined my fingers with his. I pulled back, but he tightened his grip. For some reason I remembered when my mother befriended someone who became extremely close to me. Closer than anyone could ever get. He did leave me and my mother, causing the two of us to retrieve him. He then stayed in the same city for a while, but now I don't know where he may be. Maybe he's watching me from somewhere or trying to contact me. He was the one who inspired me to become an author and an amazing artist. he also helped me with my homework when I was struggling - now I look back and think about how stupid I was when what we were learning in 4th grade was super easy. How could I be so stupid?

I pulled back again. I didn't want to remember those days. He left me and my mother. He almost choked my mother to death in the same house I was in. In the exact same house I was still living in today. I just wanted to block out all those memories from my childhood, but I can't. No matter how much I try I can never remove those memories. Most of the time I wish I could just sleep until I die.

Natsu poked his head out of the class and stared at us. Muta and I stood on the right side of the hall, while the class Natsu was sticking his head out of was on the same side, but a little farther down the hall. The white headed idiot brushed my blonde bangs out of my face and placed a hand on my cheek. He leaned in a bit right when Natsu 'accidentally' bumped into him. The pinkette looked back at us, especially Muta. I slipped away from him and opened the door to the room where Natsu had come from and gave the teacher my pass then sat down in my spot. I had been asleep for at least two hours and felt a bit better than I had when I was forced to walk to school with Natsu. I instantly spotted Lisanna and notice she recently had chopped off her long hair. Natsu's sister Wendy had done the same thing a few weeks ago. Although, Wendy did look more mature without her hair. If Gajeel cut his hair Levy would freak out. I plopped down in a seat, one that was closest to the window. I knew I should've stayed home.

Natsu was dating Lisanna so why was he so jealous? He got what he wanted so he should just go back to acting as if I'm invisible, as if I'm nothing more than his childhood friend. We'll always be friends. Nothing more nothing less. Fucking friend zone. I watched as Gray entered the room with Juvia tagging along. Erza moved to the desk next to me and threw a pen at my face to get my attention which totally worked. I rubbed my face, groaning in pain.

''Why'd you throw a pen at me?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

''You seemed a bit down so I felt like trying to start a conversation with you, but seeing you're still chasing Natsu around in circles while dragging Muta around in circles with the two of you that you must be fine,'' She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

''Thanks for asking, and no. I'm not fine. I'm pissed off and confused right now, Erza.''

''Maybe you should ask Natsu if you can spend-'' I cut her off before she could complete her sentence by hitting her with a Maximum ride book.

''Are you crazy?" I raised my voice a bit, but not too loud. ''Sure, I have nothing to do after school, but _no_.''

''Why not? I mean you two need to sort things out or else you'll turn on each other.''

''What if I don't want to work things out with him?" I huffed.

''Oh you will,'' she smirked which didn't sound too good.

**XXX**

Lisanna became a bit colder towards me which only seemed normal, but then again it didn't. She ended up in my Sports and Fitness class along with Natsu and Erza. We were paired up and had to run around the track at least once. The white haired female seemed a bit more competitive. Of course I was stuck with Lisanna. I placed my hands on the ground, keeping my right leg behind and my left in front to give me a boost. Lisanna copied, but her position seemed a bit different. The teacher blew the whistle causing the both of us to jolt forward and run around the track. The both of us sprinted past the three corners. Lisanna looked back at me with a smirk as I sped past her. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance and ended up tripping me.

The first thing I did was shielded my face before coming in contact with the hard ground. I rolled off the track and into the grass. I wanted to open my eyes and look at my wounds. The last thing I remember was seeing a flash of pink and red hair.

_Could this day get any worse?_

**Natsu's Pov~**

''Couldn't you be a bit more nice, Lisanna?" I hissed as I picked Lucy up, moving my right arm under her legs, exposing my red tattoo and brought her up to my chest. I wanted to hug her until all her fears were driven away.

''It's not my fault she was in the way,'' she shot back.

Ignored Lisanna's stupid comment and nuzzled Lucy's neck as I walked through the halls with the small blonde in my arms. I set her down on a bed, now realizing that her ankle was swollen along with her left pinky finger. Her finger looked fucked up. I found an Ice pack and placed it on her ankle, and did the same with her finger. I felt like cuddling her, but I didn't want to startle her if she woke up within a few minutes.

_Fuck it_.

I sat down next to her, pulling her onto my lap.

**Lucy's Pov~**

I woke up with a warm pair of arms wrapped around me. At first I thought it was Muta but it was Natsu instead. The person I didn't want to talk to at all. I did want this moment to last for a while… I'd been out for at least half an hour. I got off of Natsu causing him to wrap his arms protectively around my waist. When he realized it was just me trying to get off he released me.

**~His shooting Star~**

The both of us walked to Physical Science. Natsu looked over at me but I just ignored him by looking away; the pinkette stopped and grabbed my left arm, in an attempt to pull me into a hug. Instead of a hug I received a kiss. My eyes widened along with his. I just stood there. Paralyzed until I kissed him, in result of him kissing me back. I felt the presence of another person so I pulled away and opened the door to the classroom, leaving Natsu dazed standing alone in the hall. It took him at least 2 minutes to open the door and sit down in a random spot. Lisanna poked her head in 20 minutes later. Her blue eyes flashed with determination and… _Betrayal?_ She glared at me then sat down, ignoring the things Natsu was trying to tell her. I heard part of their conversation but not all of it.

''What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you crazy? Up until now you've been a nice person but that was uncalled for,'' Natsu growled, doing the best he could to keep his voice down.

''Nothing's wrong with me. She was simply in my way,'' she smiled brightly; her blue eyes sparkled like blue sapphires which made my stomach churn.

The only thing I could think about was going home. I just wanted to hide under my sheets and sleep away my worries. I tried my best to ignore the pink idiot, but like always, I failed. The teacher walked up to me and simply asked if I wanted to take the test. I told her I'd rather wait until tomorrow to do it so she handed me a review worksheet the entire class had done the day before when I was at my dentist appointment.

**~His shooting Star~**

When the bell rang I jumped to my feet with my bag in my right hand and darted out the door, avoiding all contact with the pinkette who was already trying to catch up with me. I pulled out my phone, put my headphones in, and turned it on. Levy rushed over to my side with a few books which she hugged close to her chest as we walked down the stairs and zoomed past people I barely knew. Whenever I spotted someone I knew they wouldn't say anything. They'd just continue walking. They wouldn't even acknowledge my presence. It was like I was invisible or something. Am I fucking contagious or something to where you don't want to talk to me? I let out a long sigh. Me and Levy ended up going to the soccer game, seeing Natsu and Gray playing in the front. They mostly fighting over who got the ball, the other half of the time they worked as a team, passing the ball to each other and scoring at least 3/4th's of their team's goals. Gajeel sat on the bench like an idiot along with Laxus, Freed, and a few other people. For some reason I spotted Muta out on the field with the number 28 while Natsu had 72. Gray's number was 23. I swear I saw Juvia run onto the field, chasing Gray around; the raven haired male was doing his best to avoid her while searching for his shirt which he lost minutes ago.

Cana and Levy sat down next to me. There was a pregnant silence until Natsu and Gray both ended up kicking the ball and began fighting over who made the goal. The two idiots ended up beating each other up. Erza was the manager of our team so she walked out onto the field and punched them both individually to make them shut up; the redhead dragged them away without a word. Everyone just watched. Even Sabertooth. Gajeel, forced to go out on the field, crossed his arms, Laxus was thrown out onto the field by Erza since they needed two players to replace Natsu and Gray's positions. They started the game again once everyone, but Natsu and Gray's protests made it worse. The two ended up running back onto the field. _Idiots_. I crossed my arms over my chest as my brown eyes flicked over to Lisanna. She was standing next to Erza which kind of surprised me. Before Natsu got onto the field he gave her a kiss, which was ruined by Gray.

I removed my earphones from my ears and turned over to Levy and Cana, the two girls were both sitting on my right, ''I don't really want to be here, sorry guys. I'm just going to go home.'' They both frowned. I knew what they were thinking. If I left now I wouldn't be able to repay them for the days I've missed when they begged me to go shopping with them.

''The game isn't even close to being over,'' Levy said, before burying her face in a book once again. The frown that was there a few seconds ago disappeared, ''why can't you stay?'' She asked with her brown eyes staring into my soul. It scared the shit out of me when she did that. _Mavis look away, please_!

Cana pulled out a Gatorade bottle that had clear liquid in it. I wasn't _that_ stupid to know it was Vodka. She leaned against Levy, causing the bluenette to let out a squeak, and almost falling over in the process. ''I just don't see the point in staying when he's actually rubbing it in my face. I mean look they're sucking each other's faces'! He's acting as if nothing happened between us!''

I pointed towards the couple who were slobbering on each other, making me wrinkle my nose in disgust.

Levy gave me a look before slapping me in the face, ''Ignore him then! I want to spend time with my best friends at a soccer game. One of them is drinking alcohol and the other wants to leave 10 minutes into the game!'' She puffed her cheeks.

''I see where this is going...'' I smirked.

''Wha-''

''You're here for Gajeel, aren't you?"

''N-no!''

''Lies! You're blushing so don't deny it!'' I poked her cheeks and watched her face turn pink.

''... Lucy Heartfilia if you don't get your finger off me I'll stab it with a pen.''

''Pfft-''

''I'm not joking,'' she glared at me.

I scooted away, looked over at Cana then pulled out my phone. I began typing a text message to Juvia since there wasn't much to do but watch people kick a damn ball around. Especially when we had two athletic idiots playing on the field.

_[BlondeKeymaster]: Hey, where are you?_

_[WaterEmpress]: Watching Gray-sama, why?_

_[BlondeKeymaster]: Exactly where are you?_

_[WaterEmpress]: Near the front row, Juvia is sitting close to Lisanna._

_[BlondeKeymaster]: You should keep Levy some company so I can go home and take a nap. I'm freaking tired._

_[WaterEmpress]: What will Juvia get in return?_

_[BlondeKeymaster]: I shaved off some of Gray's hair when he crashed at my house on the couch - It was funny tho._

_[WaterEmpress]: Deal. _

_[BlondeKeymaster]: Hurry up, she's about to stab me with a pen. Also, take Cana's Vodka from her. I want to see what she'd do if I actually tried stealing her alcohol. _

_[WaterEmpress]: Juvia shall make her love-rival proud!_

It was already 20 minutes into the game when Sting and Rogue stepped onto the field. Yukino walked over to Lisanna and Erza. The three began talking about something I couldn't hear since I was near the top of the bleachers. I grabbed my silver cup which resembled a coffee cup, but it was metallic and silver, containing French vanilla in it. The smell of vanilla surrounded me, covering up my usual sent. Natsu looked like he was having fun so I thought I'd just leave. I don't know why I even came to this stupid soccer game.

I took my time moving past people on the bleacher. It wasn't like I was in a hurry to go somewhere. I was kind of sick of being in Japan anyway. Natsu must've noticed me leaving because I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was warm though. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

''What now?" I asked with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

He spun me around with a grin on his face, ''Feelin' any better, Princess?"

''Yes, very. Now will you leave me alone? I'd like to walk home without someone else who I don't want to talk to following me home,'' I hissed before slapping his hand away.

''What's wrong with you?" He growled, eyes flashing.

''I should be asking you that question!'' I huffed crossing arms. He could try to fool other people but not me. Hell no.

''W-what's wrong with me? I asked you first so you should answer!'' He poked me, but I opened my mouth and leaned forward, biting his finger. The both of us randomly blushed. He _actually _allowed me to bite him - his finger. I just stared at him with my brown eyes with him doing the same thing, blood trickling from his finger. I noticed this so I closed my mouth and licked his finger. He blushed so hard his nose bled, his face was as red as Erza's hair. I released his finger, and pulled out my phone to take a quick picture before locking it. The pink haired idiot held his nose with one hand - he tried swiping at my phone with the other so I put it in my pocket, grinning.

''Can't get it now, Pinky,'' I hissed.

''Mavis - fuck you,''

''You probably would too!~'' I threw grass and leaves at him, my eyes sparkling like stars in the sky.

''Depends...''

''On?"

''I'm not gonna tell you! Ya just bit my finger!'' He whined just as Levy shot a glare over at me; her head poked out of the book she was reading. It had a blue cover and two clouds - one black one white. The author's name was in the white cloud in black letters while the black cloud was the opposite.

I let out a squeak and hid behind Natsu, afraid she'd end up throwing a bunch of books at me or something. Instead she hopped off the bleachers and hit me square in the face with her book.

''Dammit Lucy Heartfilia! I can't hang out with you for an entire day without you trying to sneak away like some fucking snake!''

I looked away with a look of degradation along with a blush that coated my cheeks, ''It's not my fault I just wanted to go home and sleep or draw something.''

Natsu moved away, slowly heading back to the soccer field. He shoved Laxus off the field, in result the idiot started a fight. Erza dragged the tangled mess of salmon and blonde hair. She made them sit together on a red bench.

* * *

><p>The next day I found out Muta wasn't there since he didn't meet up with me like usual so I just headed to class on my own. I found out that we had another transfer student. Like seriously? How many more students are we going to get in this class? At least today was <em>Friday<em>. Then my stomach did a flip. I didn't want Wednesday to come _at all_. I was curious, wondering what Lisanna was going to do to me today. I thought we could be friends but after that. Hell no. She was sweet, now look at her - a newborn bitch just like the rest of the school, especially the people who thought they're 'popular' and wear batshit on their face. That's basically what makeup is any way.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed and Muta continued ignoring me.<p>

**Maybe I'm looking for love in the wrong places. **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**I'm not dead!~**

**Have any of you seen the new chapters of Fairy Tail? I screamed when I realized Igneel was inside of Natsu the entire time, meaning he seen Natsu grope Lucy's boobs-jfkjadfiowjka**

**But yeh. I freaking screamed in Interior design and everyone stared at me, then I started spoiling Fairy Tail for everyone in Anime and Manga club on Tuesday, 9/16 while my friend, Mindy tried stopping me. XD**

**I had to go to the dentist on 10/22 and it sucked. I have to go to the dentist once a week for 5-6 weeks. It actually took them 35-40 minutes just to pull it. Last time it took them a damn hour. **

**So on Sunday 11/2 my grandma asked me what I wanted so I responded saying that I wanted a bunch of Barnes and Noble gift cards. Like why not? **

**I decided not to have Electra and Lucy enter a secret organization. **

**I'm sorry for not updating, I'm a bit depressed and have a bunch of homework on my shoulders. I gave my boyfriend a second chance with me and I feel a bit uneasy… This chapter should be at least around 5,000 words, so enjoy! I'll be updating soon for 'Stars in the sky'.~ **

**Look at me rant-**

**Leave a review, please? ;w;**


	5. Vanilla and Spice

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not**_ _**own **__**FAIRY TAIL or it's characters! Hiro Mashima does!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>__**Vanilla and Spice**_

**Lucy's Pov~**

I woke up feeling a bit too warm. It was as if my body temperature had risen. I sat up against my pillow, rubbing my eyes with my hands. I reached over to my iPhone to check the time.

12:35 AM

On a _Saturday._

Well I did go to sleep early and lock my door because my mother was being a total bitch. I tried going back to sleep, but noticed my window was open. I rolled to my left side. I removed my covers to reveal the one and only Natsu. I covered my mouth, scooting away. Eventually, I fell off my bed making a loud 'thud'. The pinkette sat up, rubbed his eyes, then stared at me.

_What the hell is he doing in my room? How'd he even get in? _

Questions popped into my head like a Facebook notification which usually made a 'pop', or else it made some other sound because you changed the notification to something else. Mine was this kitten from a book I read called, Chi's Sweet Home. Chi is so fucking adorable I felt like I could just squeeze the shit out of her. She did the weirdest things though. My mother kept changing my notification and ringtone because she claims she didn't want to listen to a cat being enthusiastic in Japanese. Seriously what's wrong with you? It's just a damn notification/ringtone so get over it.

''What are you doing here? How'd you even get in through my window?" I grabbed the only thing that was closest to me which was one of the golden keys my mother had bought me for my birthday when I was 5. She told me there were 12 of them scattered around the world, given out to other people as well. When she told me that, I didn't feel special anymore, but I did want to find them all. Currently I had 10 of them. I had a few other keys too. They were silver though. These keys had the Zodiac signs on them. I watched as he shifted onto his stomach, staring at me with his onyx eyes.

''I'm not sure. I just felt like coming here. I jumped-''

''Are you crazy? You come over to my house at 12 in the morning!" I rubbed my face, standing back up and put the key onto my dresser. I grabbed his wrist, then his hand, dragging him down stairs, into the kitchen. He sat down in a chair while I warmed up some tea I made the day before. I sat across from him with a cup in my hands with my legs on the chair with me, pressing against my chest. Luckily I was wearing pants and a shirt. Damn pervert. I stared at him for a while, waiting for something, but he just stared back. He stood up, leaving his cup on the table and grabbed my arm, causing me to drop my cup which fell onto the floor. At least it was plastic. He tugged me towards the wall, soon slamming me against it. His lips came crashing against mine. He licked and bit my lower lip.

I inhaled his scent; he smelled along the lines of spices and fire. Of course fire. Of all things it had to be fire! I narrowed my eyes, letting him slip his tongue into my mouth. My body felt as if it was on fire. Our tongues swirled around as if it was a battle. He slid his hands under my shirt, past my bra, making me gasp as he gave me another passionate, hungry, and slobbery kiss. The pinkette's thumbs brushed against my nipples; which were getting harder by the second. He ended up giving me slobbery kisses, yet they made him seem _hungry_… He took in my Vanilla and strawberry scent.

I pulled away, panting, begging for air. He just smirked and ripped off my shirt along with my white bra. Within a matter of seconds he grasped my right breast. I let out a soft moan, squirming under the pink idiot. He took my nipple into his mouth soon noticing I felt helpless. His smirk turned into a grin which I could feel against my sensitive skin.

_What am I doing? _

_He's dating Lisanna - it doesn't feel right… Doing this behind her back…_

I puffed my cheeks when he pulled away, watching me slide onto the floor, staring up at him. His eyes were full of… _Lust_? And with that Natsu pretended as if nothing happened, going back to sitting at the table.

_I swear I'm going to beat his ass with something! How about a fucking pen?_

I pulled my shirt down and wiped my face of mixed saliva to stare down at him, my brown eyes flashing, full with fury.

''Aren't you dating Lisanna?" I crossed my arms.

''Why should you care?' He took a sip of his tea before spitting it out.

I slapped the back of his head. He was really pushing me over the edge, where I didn't really want to be. He coughed before looking up at me with his onyx eyes, ''Why the fuck did you just kiss me you damn idiot?! Don't make me drag my mother down here-''

''Why should I explain it to you?'' He growled, returning to his tea so he wouldn't have to look at me. He shoved a bunch of sugar cubes into his mouth, making me scowl.

''I'd like to know, okay? Happy?" I hit him with a book of mine, and held out my hand under his mouth. ''Spit them out.''

He opened his mouth letting the cubes roll off his tongue and into my palm.

''All of them,'' I huffed.

''Will you stop hitting me?!" He huffed, spitting the rest of them out and grabbing my book to chucking it at the wall, ''Maybe I felt like doing it, or maybe I just got confused.'' He ran his fingers through his pink hair, with wide eyes. Natsu approached me, staring into my chocolate brown orbs. His hand brushed my blonde hair out of my face, and behind my ear. I nuzzled his hand, letting his abnormal body heat surge through me like he was my source of energy. I looked up at him, smiling a bit before he removed his hand and headed towards the door. He looked back at me with a grin, tossing me his black sweatshirt that had a red Dragon on the front of it.

''See ya at school.''

I watched him leave, the cold morning air blew past, ruffling my hair a bit.

**~His shooting Star~**

Sunday was a breeze along with Monday, but Tuesday. I wasn't really sure about it.

**Tuesday- 6th period:**

I walked through the halls, my legs killed me, making me wince with every step I took. My calves hurt like hell. For some reason it reminded me of someone taking a blade to my damn calves! I sat down in World Geography, opened up my Chromebook, and looked at my Tumblr account the entire period since there wasn't much to do but sit there and actually work on a damn brochure. Even though it is 50 points I might do it. _Might._ I yawned making my eyes water in the process. Muta sat next to me, which surprised me because I never noticed him in any of my classes besides gym but now he was also in my Physical Science.

I blinked blankly before turning my attention back over to him. He was drawing a chair for some kid who didn't know - no, sucked at drawing. He finished it and handed it to the male with blonde hair in front of him. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. His shirt was a bright orange though. I pulled up a picture, trying to draw it even though I didn't have a muse to draw at the moment, so I crumpled up my paper and threw it in the garbage. Breaking eye contact with Muta I, continued scrolling through my News Feed on Tumblr which continued for the rest of the period.

**XXX**

Natsu spotted me in the hallway, wearing his sweatshirt which smelled of spices mixed with strawberries.

_Strawberry and Spice!~_

A dragon appeared out of nowhere. It's main colors were Royal blue, black, and a tint of green near it's wings. I rubbed my eyes, I looked back to see it gone.

_Am I high or something? _

I continued on towards Physical Science with Natsu following close behind me and Muta in front of me. He didn't say much. I felt as if he was ignoring me for some reason even though he doesn't talk as much as a certain someone who gets in trouble with the teachers in Study hall. _Taylor_. I held my book close to me and let out a long sigh to only bump into Natsu. We were still walking up the stairs so who in the hell was walkin' as slow as a fucking turtle?

I puffed my cheeks in annoyance to watch Natsu continue walking. The three of us took a left and stood outside the door while people walked out with a bunch of bags - books in their arms and hands as well. Once most of the class was out I sat down in the back with the two males who followed. I pulled out my Chromebook and hopped back on Tumblr. I knew we had a test today so I relaxed my shoulders, trying my best to ignore the staring contest that was going on between Muta and Natsu. Idiots.

We went over the review the teacher gave us the other day. I thought they were correcting it so I kept the paper I had recieved from last period on the table and began drawing something. Natsu didn't even bother to look at me. The same goes for Muta. I was stuck between two idiots. One had mixed feelings while the other… I don't know about Muta as much since we don't talk as much as we used to. Sure it was November, but can you at least talk to me? Can't I talk to someone I don't have a crush on, someone I'm not jealous over, someone who understands me? Probably not. The teacher passed out bubble sheets and the test which had 30 questions on it then another part of it which had the atomic number shit on it. I filled out part of that then turned my attention back to my bubble sheet, filling in the answers for at least 15 minutes before hopping into the worksheet/test.

I finished within 5 minutes, finding it easy, but the atomic drawing including Protons, Neutrons, and Electrons is where I most likely fucked up. I just drew some circles and lines then flipped it over onto the black which - luckily was blank. I opened up my Chromebook once again.

_Yay! Tumblr!~_

**XXX**

When I got home I threw my bag at the wall closest to me, along with my keys, not my gold keys though. I soon noticed it was Virgo who got hit in the face. Natsu sending me mixed emotions messed my own emotions up. Fucking idiot. I gasped, covering my mouth with my right hand which had a pink tattoo on the back of it.

''Princess, was that punishment for me not making your lunch today?" The small pinkette asked, looking up at me with her blue eyes.

''No!'' I shouted, flailing.

She looked a bit disappointed, but smiled. I watched as my mother entered the house, just as tired as I was. I swiftly walked into the bathroom, turning on the water before soaking my calves in the water, feeling my muscles relax.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday.<strong>_

I hated Wednesday's.

They reminded me of how much of the week is left, plus Wednesday is in between the rest of the days. I groaned into my pillow before shooting up to turn off the alarm I set for my phone. Sleep hit me like a wave. In result, I flopped back down onto my bed, curling up in a ball. Plue trotted over, slobbering on my blanket. I rolled onto my side and gently kicked him, sure to not hurt him since he was the only thing that understood me and cheered me up. I then realized there was saliva on my foot.

''Ew! C'mon! Plueeee!'' I screeched leapt to my feet, vigorously rubbing my foot against the carpet in an attempt to get it off. I put on my uniform and brushed my gold hair, putting it into a bun since I didn't really care. I rushed downstairs to notice my mother had already left. Plue followed me downstairs. I smiled at Virgo who handed my bag to me. Her blue eyes didn't show any emotion though which kind of scared me in a way… I swung the door open to crash into Natsu, making my heart practically leap out of my chest. He fell backwards, into the snow with me on top. Virgo watched, clinging to the door with a small smirk.

''Princess...''

I whipped my head around, blushing while giving her an irritated look. ''Virgo no-''

She pulled out her phone and took a picture, locking the door before I could get up, which I couldn't do because I kept putting my hands on Natsu's chest to push myself off of him. I finally got up and dragged the pinkette to school with me leaving Virgo to send the picture to Mira. I didn't know Virgo sent it to her until I actually stepped into first period. She held up her phone, rushing towards me with a bright smile.

_Lisanna's a lot like her…_

I shook my head, noticing I had spaced out while Mira was trying to say something to me but I didn't catch it.

''Hm? Did you say something?" I asked, finally looking up at her.

''You two look so cute together!~''

''He's dating Lisanna though.''

''So..?"

''Natsu's been acting weird lately and I don't want to hurt your little sister. After all, she _was_ a close friend of mine,'' I whispered under my breathe so she wouldn't hear. She did though. Her eyes flashed with confusion.

''What do you mean _was_?" She asked tilting her head to the side, eyebrow twitching.

''You didn't hear what she did to me?"

''No. I didn't. What did she do to you?"

''Tripped me in gym. Natsu took me to see that creepy nurse. Wasn't he straight before until he changed his look to where he looks like some old bald dude who's gay?"

Cana spit out her Vodka on Levy. The brunette laughed so hard she fell onto the floor and laid there for a while to catch her breath. I smirked, turning my attention back to Mira. I was about to walk out the door when, once again I slammed into Natsu.

_The fuck?_

He looked into my eyes as if he could see my soul. His hand grazed my cheek before he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me - in front of Mira, Levy, Cana the whole class. Luckily Lisanna wasn't here or she'd bitch slap me. I felt my legs come out from under me, but somehow managed to stay standing. It was like Saturday all over again, only with a kiss. Natsu was torn away from me and slapped in the face by the silver haired beauty. I hid behind Levy, hoping she'd protect me. She probably would. I've known her since Pre-school. Lisanna and Natsu started arguing, causing Mira to jump into the conversation.

''What the fuck Lisanna?" He screamed, rubbing his face with his hands, ''you know what, I think you should just calm the fuck down and shut up.''

''In some countries kissing is a way of saying ''hello'','' Levy said, looking up from her book.

''... Still.'' Lisanna growled. Her icy blue eyes flicked over to my coffee brown one's. I couldn't believe she'd let this actually slide. Is she cheating on Natsu or what?

The pink haired male sat down, ignoring his 'girlfriend' for the rest of the day, not listening to her protests. The only time he didn't ignore her was lunch. Lisanna gave him a lunch box, smiling as if nothing happened then shoved some food into his face forcing him to open his mouth in the process. He narrowed his eyes at her as if he was annoyed, but tried his best to not show it. I hugged my bottle full of my favorite coffee and continued watching the two. After Lisanna was done shoving food in Natsu's mouth he leaned in, whispering something into her ear. She simply nodded making him stand up and walk away with his bag. I watched in silence, chugging down my coffee. Laxus sat down in front of me with his arms crossed.

''Are you free toni-'' He was cut off by Mira who came up and slapped the back of his head then put her hands down by her sides with a the same bright smile that was plastered to her face.

I just sat there. Staring at them. No wonder why they're dating.

''Hey, babe make me a sandwich,'' Laxus grinned. I could tell he asked her to do the same thing repeatedly.

She glared at the blonde, a dark aura surrounded her, ''what'd you say?"

''You just fucked up, Laxus,'' I said in between sips. I gripped onto the metallic outside of my bottle with my hands.

''Shut up, Heart.''

''Make me.''

He grunted which basically told me that he shut up.

''That's right! You can't,'' I smiled after the two, watching Mira drag the male away. I snickered.

I stood up to find out Natsu was standing behind me. I didn't know this until I turned around and kicked him in the face. I watched as his nose bled. I pulled out a tampon, handing it to him with a smile.

''Are you on your period?" I smirked.

''No.''

I walked to the D-wing with him along with Muta and Lisanna tagging along. Lisanna was kind of annoying me now that she forced Natsu to kiss her in front of me. I'm not the jealous type, honey so don't go rubbing it in my face, okay? I watched as Lisanna held Natsu's hand in hers, intertwining her fingers with his, smiling. I was having a difficult time carrying three thick books so I decided to speed ahead the two. Lisanna stopped, putting out her leg for me to trip on. Yes, I tripped because I couldn't see my feet. Damn books.

I let go of my books, hoping they wouldn't fall on top of me. The books scattered, pages were folded, some were ripped out. I looked up at Natsu to see him laughing along with the little demon standing next to him. Tears welled up in my eyes. They threatened to spill but I held it in. I grabbed my bag, gathered my books and rushed to the entrance. Erza, Levy, and Cana were basically my sisters so they stopped me before I could even make it out the door.

''What happened?" Erza asked giving me a bone-crushing hug. She squeezed the breath out of me. It took me at least a minute or two to catch my breath.

When she let go of me I wiped the tears from my eyes and face. I quietly replied, ''Lisanna thought it'd be funny to trip me. She laughed at me - Natsu laughed at me.'' I gripped the sides of my red skirt, puffing my cheeks up with air.

''Forget about him before he hurts you,'' Levy said, looking up from her book.

''That's the thing,'' I paused, ''he already has.'' I swiped the book Levy had buried her nose in, reading what it said out loud. It was a sex scene. I blushed while opening my mouth. '' 'He groped my breasts, slowly moving his hands down into my pants-' ''

Levy grabbed my book, blushing. I didn't notice Lisanna behind me, which scared the shit out of me.

She slammed me against the nearest wall, panting. Her eyes were like an electric blue now. The girl punched me in the face, giving me a black eye. Lisanna stepped back a bit then slapped me so hard I felt like I was dying.

''That's for kissing Natsu,'' she huffed.

Erza stood in front of me with her arms out wide as if she was going to let the blue eyed demon hug her - which she almost did until Erza slapped her, ''Don't touch my cousin ever again.''

I wiped the blood off my face before rushing out of school. I ran home, not caring what the teachers would think of me. I didn't care what they said behind my back anyway. I didn't know what to do besides curl up on my bed. I even felt like killing myself. When I got home I got a text from Natsu:

_[RagingEmotions]: I heard what you did to Lisanna…_

_[FallingKeys]: The fuck you talking about?_

_[RagingEmotions]: Don't act like you didn't beat her up!_

_[FallingKeys]: W-what? I never touched her! She's the one who beat me up!_

_[RagingEmotions]: Explain this then, _

Natsu sent a picture of Lisanna's face which had bruises her face and scratch marks on her neck. Sure I had nails, but I wouldn't scratch nor hit that slut!

_[FallingKeys]: I didn't do that to her._

_[RagingEmotions]: Are you sure? It kind of looks like you did. _

_[FallingKeys]: Yes, I'm sure. Maybe you should ask your damn girlfriend if she punched herself in the face!_

_[RagingEmotions]: The thing is she told me you punched her multiple times in the face and scratched her neck. _

_[FallingKeys]: Don't talk to me anymore. Ever. _

_[RagingEmotions]: No, I need to know now if you hit Lisanna or not._

After that he spammed my phone - even my Tumblr, Facebook, and Twitter. What next? I shut off my phone and opened up my laptop, searching through my Facebook, I found Juvia, Cana, Levy, and Erza were online. I made a group chat and asked them what I should do with the rumor Lisanna was spreading around.

_[Cana Alberona]: All I can think about is booze right now-_

_[Levy McGarden]: Cana, no one cares about you and your alcohol._

_[Erza Scarlet]: I am the President of student council so maybe I can get someone to find out if what she claims is real…_

I shut my laptop as well, put it on the floor and curled up on my bed with Plue next to me.

**~His shooting Star~ **

_Thursday._

It was Thursday, meaning the week was almost over with. I smiled, holding a can of Monster in my hands, sitting in my room. I didn't plan on going to school today since I could barely walk because of the muscles I pulled. I made some ramen as well and looked down at Plue who whined at me.

I shook my head to prevent myself from spacing out so much when I heard Virgo call for me from downstairs.

''Princess, Flare is here,'' she announced as her chains rattled. I assumed she was gesturing towards the redhead. I stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at her. She had her long flame-like hair in one braid with a ponytail at the end. Flare waved at me with her black gloves on. I jerked my head over to Plue. He just stood there with his tail thumping against the wall. I ran - more like jumped down the stairs and dragged her to a chair. I sat down in it, looking up at her with my brown eyes.

''Could you run your fingers through my hair? It usually calms me down and I need someone other than Erza, Levy, and Cana to talk to,'' I smiled; she smiled back.

''Sure,'' Flare took off her gloves and set them down. She then pulled the ponytail I had out of my hair and pulled out a brush to begin brushing my hair. I puffed out my cheeks as she brushed my bang to the side. After brushing my messy hair she then ran her fingers through my hair, taking her right hand the redhead placed it on my forehead before moving it up, raking her fingers through my soft, gold hair. I closed my eyes, totally forgetting about everything. ''So is there anything in particular you want to get out of your system?"

''Ugh. Yes. Natsu is so annoying,'' I groaned.

''Is that it? Do you have a crush on him or something?" She asked.

''No, and yes I do have a crush on him, but he's dating Lisanna. He won't notice me. _Ever_. I'd love to slap some sense into him.''

''Is that right now?'' The female asked as she brushed my gold bangs out of my face so she could see my eyes. She continued putting her fingers in my hair, which I found extremely relaxing.

''Totally,'' I said, relaxing my tense shoulders a bit.

Wait. What am I doing?

I'm actually telling the _truth_ instead of hiding behind something… I blinked it off, trying my best to stay awake. She asked me a few other questions, but the last two hit me hard.

''How was your day yesterday? Do you think Natsu sees you the same way?'' She let go of my hair and watched as my healthy gold hair fell down before running her fingers in my hair a couple more times.

''Lisanna tripped me. Damn bitch. I'm still healing my pinky finger and my ankle. Probably not, and if he does, he probably sees me as a mere doll,'' I winced as Virgo began wrapping my ankle up with some cloth. She eventually did the same with my finger, but took her time.

In the next few minutes I was out like a light. Flare talked to Virgo for a bit before leaving. I narrowed my eyebrows in my sleep as Virgo carried me up the stairs with Plue following close behind. My maid put me on my bed along with a few blankets since It _was_ getting extremely cold outside now. Like 30-40 degrees and crap. I hated walking to school in a damn skirt.

_Who in the hell makes people wear school uniforms to school in the winter? I thought they'd want us to stay warm! _

**~His shooting Star~**

I woke up to find Natsu in my bed, yet again. I shoved my fingers in his hair making him purr. I grabbed it and pulled him off my bed with a loud _thud_. The idiot was lucky my mother was on a business trip and I had my maid, Virgo watching out for me. But how could she not notice him getting in? Perhaps she fell asleep or something… Natsu groaned into the ground. I bet his damn head hurt now. Once he stood up I smirked. My hair had gone a bit past my knees and my blonde bangs were long enough to cover the left side of my face, leaving my right side exposed. I put my hands on my hips, something a mother would probably do and crossed my arms under my busty chest.

''What the fuck am I? A hotel?" I hissed, watching him flinch a bit. Luckily my face had healed a bit, but I was left with a small scar that was just a few inches away from my eye. It looked like it was in the shape of a snowflake all thanks to _Lisanna_. I said her name as if it was poisonous or something.

Natsu scratched the back of his head before opening his mouth, ''look, I was an asshole and I didn't want to tell you I was sorry in front of Lisanna because you know how she is...'' He smiled, I frowned.

''Why the fuck are you in my-''

The pinkette leaned in closer to my face so that our noses were brushing. I felt my blood boil, remembering what he'd done to me on Saturday, but my anger vanished in an instant as we locked lips. Natsu's kisses were warm and sweet. It reminded me of a flower blooming, to only explode into flames the next second. He pushed away from me, grinning. ''Oh yeah I have something for you.~''

Natsu put a hand under his scarf to unravel it. He chuckled as it poked it's head out from the warm scarf.

''A kitten?!" I almost screamed so I lowered my voice.

''Yeah. Happy and Carla had kittens a few weeks ago, but I wanted to wait until they were old enough to give them good homes.''

I picked up the kitten from his scarf and nuzzled it. I set it down on my bed, turned on a lamp, then began brushing the fluffy kitten with a small brush I had. Plue whined. I looked back at him. He wagged his tail for a second then stopped. Did he think I was replacing him? I threw a piece of paper I had crumpled up earlier because I was pissed off. The white dog ended up eating it making me shiver. The kitten that sat on my bed had a ginger tail, two black socks, _**( AN: **__People usually call them socks because they look like socks. XD) _two black ears, a gray patch surrounding it's left eye, and soft, Royal blue eyes.

''Kawaii.~'' I nuzzled the kitten once again and looked up at Natsu to see him looking a bit nervous. His onyx eyes flicked around the room then landed on me, ''something wrong?"

''I'm planning on breaking up with Lisanna,'' he said, a tad of fear in his voice.

''Why? Weren't you madly in love with her?" I asked as my blood began to boil yet again.

''I thought I was, but I was wrong. She wasn't the one...''

''Is that so?" I asked, looking down at the ground with a light blush on my cheeks.

Natsu raised my chin so I stared into his eyes making my blush grow. ''That's because the one I love is in front of me.''

''W-what? A few months ago you said I couldn't be your girlfriend...'' My brown eyes flicked away from his onyx eyes.

''I don't give a fuck anymore. I can't stand Lisanna. She's too… Bitchy.''

''Ouch.''

''The truth hurts ya know,'' he rubbed my scar with his thumb. ''I know it wasn't you who beat Lisanna up. I knew she did it on purpose.''

''Why in the hell would I?" I huffed and crossed my arms.

He didn't respond. I watched as the kitten on my bed fluffed out it's fur before collapsing on my pillow. I couldn't help but watch. I kissed the kitten's head and listened to it purr. I wasn't sure if it was a male or female. I was too tired to do anything else so I hopped into bed. I watched as Natsu curled up on the couch my mother had put in my room for me. I yawned.

Everything went black.

**XXX**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. It was called levels_avicci. I noticed Natsu was still asleep so I kneeled before him, brushing the pink bangs away from his face. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, expecting him to wake up. Instead when I began to walk away he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled be back. I ended up on top of him, blushing. He grinned.

''Hi.''

''H-hi,'' I said as I tried squirming away.

''I'd stop if you don't want something poking you.''

The idiot watched as I fell onto the floor with a red face.

''We should get ready. You can use my shower if you want,'' I told him before entering my closet. I closed the door behind me, turning on the light I took off my clothes and replace them with my school uniform. I heard the water running which I also found relaxing to the point where I almost passed out. I went downstairs with my kitten sitting on my shoulder. I soon found out it was a male. He fluffed out his chest fur and dug his claws into my shirt. I smiled at Virgo who brought a plate of pancakes to me. I was about to eat them when Natsu swiped them away from me. I stared blankly at the spot where _my_ pancakes had been. I looked at the time on my phone. Natsu looked over at me and was surprised to find me dragging him outside. I slowed down and began biting on my knuckles. Natsu stopped, grabbed my hands and kept them in his.

_Did he notice my fingers were freezing?_

I shook my head and puffed my cheeks as I contemplated. He grinned and dragged _me_ to school instead.

**XXX**

Natsu nudged me backward with a force that startled me momentarily and kisses me, moving his fingers into my hair. The kiss isn't as wet and slobbery as I imagined it might be. My eyes flicked over to none other than Lisanna. She stood there. Watching. I closed my eyes and braced myself as she came storming over. Natsu pulled away from me to look into her electric blue eyes.

''Can I help you?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I tried slipping away but the male grabbed my arm, preventing me from leaving him and his former girlfriend alone to break up in peace.

''Yes there is, actually,'' she spat, crossing her arms over her chest. I blinked and hid behind Natsu, wrapping my arms around him so my face was buried in his back. I was doing my best to hide my blush.

''And that might be?" He smirked, grabbed one of my hands and kissed it. His voice calmed me down a bit.

''Why are you kissing that wannabe?" Lisanna removed my hands from Natsu and pulled me towards her to only have her start beating me up once again. She was about to throw another punch, which was caught by Natsu. He glared at the silver haired beauty before letting her go.

''She's _my_ wannabe, and if you lay another hand on her, I'll have Erza teach you how to keep your hands at your sides,'' he growled. The both of us watched her flinch away. ''Oh and think of this as us breaking up.''

She stood there with her mouth wide open before Laxus came up and dragged her away.

''Hey, Luce, guess what.~''

''Hm?"

''I think I love you...''

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here's your late dose of pure NaLu. I know Lisanna's all sweet and all and in a way she also ships NaLu, but I didn't really want to make her seem bitchy in here. ;w; <strong>

**Trust me, you'll see a lot more of her and Muta now that Natsu and Lucy are kind of dating in a way. owo**

**Also, If you guys have any requests or ideas on what I should put in the chapters PM me.~ **

**I'll also be uploading A sick Celestial Wizard once again, but it'll be a oneshot. My goal is to type at least 5,000-10,000 words to make it official.~**

**I feel like this was rushed-**

**Take a look at Counting Stars.~**

**Leave a review, stalkers!~**


End file.
